EagleShark Forever
by SSLOVER145
Summary: Uncle Mario Assigned Sera to buy Grocery and Yamato Came with her to help her. but a Deathgalian attacked the City only Sera Sensed it Both Sera and Yamato only FIghts it. Yamato Got Shot Because of Helping Sera. Find out what will happen
1. You Protected me

**_EagleShark Forever [YamatoSera]_**

I don't own anything characters all belong to TOEI,

 ** _Yamato, Leo, Amu and Tusk was doing Laundry while Uncle Mario was assigning Grocery to Sera._**

"Sera-chan, Can you go to buy Grocery for us?" Uncle Mario Said

"Of Course can you give me the list of what will I buy?" Sera said

"Okay Wait a Minute" Uncle Mario Said while getting the List on top of the Fridge.

"Here..." Uncle Mario Said

"Thank you." Sera Said

 _ **Yamato saw Sera go out.**_

"Sera, Were are you going?" Yamato asked

"Uncle Mario told me to buy some Grocery" Sera said

"Ohhhh..." Yamato said and he saw how long the list is

"That's a long list. Can you carry that all?" Yamato Asked

"I don't think so. This list will give me Tons of Bags" Sera Said

"You want me too Come?" Yamato Said

"Ah Sure Thank you" Sera Said

 _ **Yamato Comes with Sera and goes to the mall**_

 ** _In the mall..._**

 _ **Yamato and Sera was done Doing Grocery and Sera was so Tired at carrying the Bags.**_

 __"Sera, is that Heavy?" Yamato asked

"No its not I can carry it" Sera said

"No your already Tired" Yamato Said

"No I'm Not. Lets go" Sera Said

"No your already tired. Come Follow me" Yamato Said while taking Sera's Hand

"Eh? Wait Yamato this is Heavy. Slow Down." Sera said Following Him

"Why?" Sera Said

"Let's Eat here." Yamato Said

"What is that?" Sera Asked

"The Cake Shop were Amu and I ate" Yamato Said

"You and Amu ate here?" Sera said Jealously

"What's Wrong?" Yamato Asked

"Ah... Nothing I was Just thinking" Sera said

"Let's go!" Yamato Said

 _ **While Yamato eats Cake Sera was just Staring at it**_

"Sera, Why aren't you eating your Cake?" Yamato Asked

"Ummmm..." Sera Said

"C'mon it's Delicious. Say "Ah!"" Yamato Said

 ** _Sera Said "Ah" and Yamato Fed Sera Cake_**

"It's Delicious..." Sera Said so she ate her Cake

"Told'ya.." Yamato Said

 ** _Then Sera's Tail Reacted_**

"A DeathGalian" Sera Said

"Eh?" Yamato Said

"Let's Go" Sera Said

"Wait how about the Groceries?!" Yamato Said

"Let's just Come Back" Sera Said

 ** _Yamato and Sera is in the City so Only Sera Sensed the Deathgalian._**

"DeathGalian!" Yamato Said

"Who are you?" The Deathgalian Said

"It's for you to Find out" Sera Said

EAGLE SHARK

"HONNO KAKUSEI!" Yamato and Sera Said

 _ **So they Attacked the Deathgalian but the Deathgalian Summons Moebas to Protect him.**_

"Sera Take Care of the Moebas I'll Attack the DeathGalian" Yamato Said

"Okay" Sera Said and Killed Moebas

 ** _Yamato already noticed that Leo,Amu and Tusk haven't Arrived yet_**

"Sera, Were are the others?" Yamato Asked

"I think they can't sense it because there not in the City" Sera Said

"Eh!" Yamato Said Attacking the Deathgalian

"I'll Try to call them" Sera Said

"No Just Focus on the Fight First" Yamato Said

"Oh okay than..." Sera Said Continue to Fight

 _ **In the tree House...**_

"Why are they taking so long?" Uncle Mario Said

"Who Pops? Leo Asked

"Yamato and Sera." Uncle Mario Said

"Maybe they went on a Date" Amu Said

"DATE!" Leo, Tusk and Uncle Mario Said

"No, I feel that Something is happening" Tusk Said

"What is it Tusk-kun?" Amu Said

"Leo Try to Call Sera" Tusk Said

"Oh okay" Leo Said and Tried to call Sera

 _ **Sera Heard a Phone Call so She picked up her Phone**_

"Hello Leo" Sera Said Fighting

 _"Why are you guy's Taking so long" Leo Said_

"There's a Deathgalian here in the City" Sera Said

 _"Eh? Why Didn't we Sensed it?" Leo Asked_

"Because I'm in the City and your not" Sera Said

 _ **Then a Moebas Slashed Sera because Sera Didn't see it**_

"Ah!" Sera Said

"Sera!" Yamato yelled while she Saw Sera got hit

 _ **So Yamato Slashes the Moebas that Attacked her**_

"Yamato, Thank you" Sera Said

 ** _The Deathgalian was About to Hit Yamato because he was so busy at Comforting Sera. The Deathgalian Shoots Yamato_**

"Ah!" Yamato Said and Got unconscious and fell to Sera

"Yamato!" Sera Said

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. I Love you

I Don't own anything all Belong's to TOEI

 _ **PLOT**_

 ** _Uncle Mario Assigned Sera to Buy Grocery and Yamato wanted to help so they went to the City. Yamato Notice sera very tired so she treated her in the Cake shop were He and Amu Ate. Then Sera Sensed a Deathgalian that other's Didn't because they were in the City. Leo then Called Sera to know were they are. Sera Didn't notice a Moebas snd it Attacked her and Yamato Saw it and Attacked back. While Yamato was Comforting her the Deathgalian Shoot's Yamato and Get's Unconscious._**

"Yamato? Hey Yamato! Wake-up! Yamato!" Sera Yelled

 ** _The Deathgalian Shoot another one for Sera but Tusk Hit's it_**

"Tusk..." Sera Said"Are you Okay?

"Yeah. But Yamato is-" Sera Said

"Sera-Chan!" Amu Said

"Sera" Leo Said

"Leo, Amu" Sera Said

"Take Yamato home. Leave this too us" Leo Said

"Okay." Sera Said

 ** _Sera take's Yamato Home_**

"How's Yamato Uncle Mario?" Sera asked

"He's Okay now. Can I asked Why is Yamato Like this?" Uncle Asked

"It's a long Story" Sera Said

 _ **Then the Leo,Tusk and Amu enter's the House**_

"Sera, How's Yamato?" Leo Asked

"He's Still unconscious" Sera Said

"Poor Yamato-kun" Amu Said

"its all my Fault" Sera Said Kicking the wall

"Sera..." Tusk Said

 _ **Sera Cried**_

"Sera-Chan, It's the first time I see you Cry" Amu Said

 _ **Sera Goes Out of the House and Tusk Follows while Leo and Amu Watches Yamato**_

"Sera..." Tusk Said Following her and Sera Stopped

"What is it?" Sera Said

"Can I ask you Something?" Tusk Said

"What is it?" Sera Said

"Do you like Yamato?" Tusk Asked

"Eh..." Sera Said

"It's Because I notice you that you are very closed with him. well to be honest we are your long time friends but Yamato is the one you really care with. not that i'm Saying you don't care about us its just that you really are caring for Yamato as he care's for you" Tusk Said

"I... Umm... Yeah I like him..." Sera Said

"I knew it!" Leo and Amu said while they listen

"Guys? Your were there all along?" Sera Said

"So you like Yamato-kun" Amu Said

"Do I need to say that Again" Sera Said but

"Yo... You like me?" Yamato Said so Weak by the Door

"Yamato?" Sera Said

"Hey Yamato you Might Fall" Leo said Going up too Yamato

"is it Correct? You like me Sera?" Yamato said Weakly

"Yamato..." Sera Said

"I like you too" Yamato Said

"Eh..." Sera Said

"Too be honest Since I first saw you I was really Shock and especially when you turned into a Human I so more of your Beauty. well to be honest I was mad at Leo when He Fighted you in the Ring Before." Yamato Said

"So that's why you wanted me to do Laundry for a week" Leo Said

"Sera... I.. Love you" Yamato said

"Yamato I love you too" Sera Said

 ** _Sera Runs to Yamato and Hugged Him hard_**

"Oww.. Oww.. Oww.." Yamato Said

"oh Sorry" Sera Said

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Sorry if its Short cant think of any yet because you know the Series just started. Hope you like it**_


End file.
